Once And Again
by HaleyHuntress
Summary: Life hates me. Fates rules me. And somehow I have become the most dangerous vampire hunter alive. I didn't intend on going to Hogwarts and meeting him. But he changed my life forever. And lost his in the end. AUTHORS NOTE OUT NOW! Action story!
1. Chapter 1 A Warning

Disclaimer: You all know how this goes. I own nothing of the original Harry Potter stories. They are all owned by the beloved author J.K. Rowling. But there is a twist. I own nothing of the characters Aubrey and Dominique. They were created by another author, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Her characters make up most of the allies of Haley (in future chapters) as well as Haley's worst enemies, Fala and Jeshicah. Now that I have disclaimed everything in this story, i must claim one character. Haley Dorial (a.k.a Huntress) is mine! Yay! Two more characters which I have adopted from a fellow FanFic-er, Ashy (Pip) is Ash and Neoist. Thanks Ash! That's all I guess. whoow!

Once and Again

Chapter 1 A Warning

The night. Often I was carressed by its sweet breath and black wings enveloping me. My only friend in the world. I yurned for the hunts under the silver moon. I wished for it to never go away. Every night I would go out and kill off vampires in Concord, Massettusetts. Trying to rid myself as well as the world of what I believed to be evil. I wasn't sure why but I hated vampires with a burning passion. I was taught to. I believed it was my duty to kill off vampires, no matter what the cost it was to me, as well as all the other killers out there. I was fighting a loosing battle.

Every night the adrenaline rush of the fight made me intoxicated. Dominique taught me well.

I was only 11 years old yet not only did every vampire and witch of this "trade" know my name, but either respected me or feared me. Few did neither. If they did feel neither it was always replaced by hatred.

But then I received my letter...

"Why didn't you tell me I was a witch?!" I said viciously to Dominique.

"I thought you weren't ready," she replied remotely. "Dumbledor has assured me its your birthright and because he is one of my oldest allies, I trust him. Your parents knew him aswell."

"They died 10 years ago," I hissed. "This _magic _didn't help them so how could it be of any help to me."

"Vampires, Daughters of Match, and wizards are entirely different forms of magic," Dominique explained. "Your strong. You have vampiric magic- my families skills- and soon you will have 7 years of your true kinds magic."

"7 YEARS!" I spat.

"You will come back every summer and holidays."

"I'm not going," I said poisonously.

"You are going tomorrow." Dominique's voice was just as poisonous as mine, yes, but powerful, comanding me in a way that meant obediance or dangerous penalties- no discussions.

And just like that I was dismissed.

The next night I would be in London, staying in a pub called The Leaky Cauldron and then the following morning I would send myself to Kinds Cross to go on a train to Hogwarts.

Going home, furious, I cut through the forest on my way home. I avoided New Mayhem the vampiric city in the heart of the forest.

Sadly, one of its inhabitants wasn't about to ignore my presence as easily.

Aubrey was behind me and I knew it easily. My senses were high with anger- which made them sensative. Because of this, I only told him to go away but ignored. If he tried anything, I'd know it before he did.

"Problem, Huntress?" he said, smirking. "You seem tense."

"Leave it be, Aubrey," I hissed, proceading through the forest. "I would rather stake you then say it to _you._"

"You'd rather do that anyways," he said, following. "I believe you tried once. I still have the scar across my arm."

"I'm not the only one who spared your life."

"Not the last, I assure you."

"Are you looking for a fight, Aubrey?" I asked, turning to him. on my heels. "I could use one."

"I've found fights with you are deadly, painful, and merciless. I'd rather take Dominique Vida, herself, anyday." Aubrey's words were truthful- I had very little mercy for his kind. It was amazing I let the small amount of vampires survive that I did. Aubrey was one of those.

"Then what do you want?" I asked angrily.

Before he could answer, a blade shot throught the night, barely missing my neck as it entered the bark of a tree and stayed there.

Aubrey and I were on our guard now- someone was trying to kill me. The vampire attacked me and Aubrey. Her eyes flashed as the blade she held slashed throught the air, missing me at every strike. I smiled a bit. _Time to play._

I pulled out my blade and attacked, cutting through her meaty upper arm. She hissed a curse and attacked. Most wounds would have healed instantly but all of my weapons (save for one) were laced with Vida magic from Dominique which meant a painful scar to any vampire as well as a slow healing process.

Her attacks were minor but inticing as I dodged with little effort. I relized I was now backing into a tree and was unable to prevent it before my back was pinned against the bark. Tears were streaming down the young vampires face as she attacked and in one slip of my effortless moves, she had jabbed her blade into my shoulder and into the tree behind me.

I screamed into the night and quickly released myself from the knife. I was healing before her eyes but she continued the damage when I hestitated. She sliced a deep cut across my stomach and I kicked her away from me to buy some time. Mere moments later I was equipped with one blade and was weak from my still healing wounds. Her blades were normal- not for battling me or any other vampire.

We battled harder than before and as I went down to pin her on the ground, her blade sliced through my leg, stopping at the bone. This wound was more apinful than the one beofre it but it would take longer to heal. But through the blinding pain I couldn't faulter, fir if I did, I would die.

I attacked with all my strength and forced her the vampire against a tree and before she could recover, I jabbed a blade between his ribs and twisted. She went to ash before my eyes, allowing me to fall against the tree, observing my wounds. Scrapes and bruses were healing fast all over my body and I took them in with greatfulness. I tried to step away from the tree only to fall back on it, cursing to the night in vampiric tounges.

"Language, Haley," Aubrey observed. It wasn't a vampires way to get into eachothers fights. Unless Aubrey was asked for my help (which would be a cold day in hell) I would have been on my own like I was. "Not bad, girl. So this is what the great Huntress does with her night life. Killing off vampires and sneeking back home before sunrise," a sound of disgust came from between his teeth. "You could do so much more-"

"What do you want, Aubrey?" I snapped, still leaning against the tree. My patience was wearing thin due to my wounds.

He shrugged. "I was in the nieghborhood."

"Well I don't have time for this," I said and slowly I began to stand, but just as quickly as before, my legs gave way and I collapsed with a hiss. But before feeling the cool dirt, Aubrey caught me.

Instantly outraged, I pushed away but he wouldn't let me go.

"Your alright," he said calmly, "Just don't get yourself killed while trying to proove yourself."

"I'm doing fine so far," I said angrily.

"Things are about to change for you," he said, smiling toothily. "I worried whether your ready for them or not."

"And if I'm not?" I asked.

"You can't change it," he said, "But you are ready." And with that, he disappeared.

Vampires are able to will themselves to any place and , if the vampire is strong, to any given power source or person.

My leg was now entirely healed but I thought on Aubrey's words. He couldn't have known about Hogwarts, could he? Luckily my last fight in New Mayhem, until I was to be inprisoned in Hogwarts, was a good one. I glanced at my watch: 3:52am. I bid the forest goodbye and willed myself to my room at the Reid's home.

Leora Reid, Bruce Reid, and their daughter Helen was the family I was adopted into which was my own personal hell. Helen hated me and her parents, try as they might, couldn't get me to show appriciation for their help and shelter.

They knew about the Howgarts delema and said assuring words as Helen danced around the room. She too was a witch now. Her first year at Hogwarts was mine aswell. Mr. Reid was a wizard and Mrs. reid was a witch (both of which I had no idea) and they explained they had known my family.

Determined to ignore a tearful conversation on their part, I excused myself and went to bed, thinking of my new hell at Hogwarts, leaving my family, and (more importantly) Aubrey's warning. Nightmares filled my dreams that night and I couldn't escape them. Morning wasn't coming fast enough.

RR please. I need to know what people think. I know its not about Hogwarts yet but it will start forming next chapter. I had to explain a day in the life of the Huntress first.


	2. Author's Note 1

-Authors Note-

I am so sorry that it has been forever since I have wrote. I am in the process of writing chapter 2 and am editing chapter 1 so if things change in chapter 1, don't be surprised.

I will be putting up chapter 2 within the next 2 weeks.

Tell me what you think of chapter 1 in the mean time and if writiers have any ideas or advice I'd be glad to read it.

Thanks so much!

Haley


End file.
